1. Field
Embodiments relate to a battery module.
2. Description of the Related Art
A secondary battery may be used as an energy source for, e.g., mobile devices, electric cars, hybrid vehicles, power suppliers, and the like. The secondary battery may have a variously modified form depending on a type of external device using the battery.
Small mobile devices, e.g., mobile phones, may operate for a predetermined period of time using output and capacity of a single battery. However, electric cars, hybrid vehicles, and the like (which consume a great amount of electricity and operate for a long time with high power) may employ a battery cell having high output and capacity. For example, a plurality of battery cells may be electrically connected to constitute a battery module having a high capacity. The battery module may have high output voltage or output current that depends on a number of battery cells.